


Ci Sarà Sempre Un Mostro

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [7]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Secondo una vecchia leggenda, tramandata per generazioni nel clan Usui, il lupo che tradisce il Codice di Ferro è destinato a trasformarsi in un demone.[Partecipante alla 6-Characters Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf, Great Shinobi Owl & Sekiro | Wolf, Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499
Kudos: 2





	Ci Sarà Sempre Un Mostro

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([BeazleyAlice](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
>  **Challenge:** 6-Characters Challenge [[Non Solo Sherlock – Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488)]
> 
>  **Fandom:** Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover
> 
>  **Tipologia:** Alternate Universe – Yakuza & Police, Modern Setting, One Shot, Slice of Life
> 
>  **Personaggi Principali:** Yakuza!Wolf, Protégé!Kuro, Yakuza!Owl | Ukonzaemon Usui
> 
>  **Pairing:** Underboss!Genichiro Ashina/Yakuza!Wolf
> 
>  **TW/Avvertimenti:** Power Imbalance, Ferite, Morte di personaggi secondari
> 
>  **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** Lo _Shura Ending_ mi ha sempre lasciata abbastanza perplessa, da un punto di vista della coerenza logico-narrativa (pure io, che vado a cercarla in un gioco FromSoftware...). Non c’è nulla, nella _lore_ del gioco fino a quel momento, che giustifichi il tradimento di Lupo nei confronti di Kuro, soprattutto perché è palesemente più stretto il loro legame che quello di Lupo con il Gufo (o forse è solo la mia avversione nei confronti del Gufo a farmi sfuggire il senso della scelta).  
> Comunque, ho deciso di scriverci sopra lo stesso.  
> La traduzione del Codice di Ferro è mia, perché cercare un _lorethrough_ di Sekiro in italiano è come contattare un idraulico il weekend di Ferragosto.

“Non avevo mai visto il tuo tatuaggio.”

Si complimentò con se stesso in silenzio: in effetti, si era impegnato molto per tenerglielo nascosto, persino quando avevano dovuto condividere la stessa stanza durante la visita diplomatica nella tenuta degli Yarikawa. Tuttavia, non aveva messo in conto la pallottola vagante, né l’atto di sconsiderato altruismo con cui, per spingere a terra Kuro, se l’era presa nella protesi al posto di Gyobu. Adesso, ci sarebbe stato un gigantesco sbruffone di meno a sfrecciare su una motocicletta a fianco di Genichiro e lui non sarebbe stato seduto sul lettino della clinica di Emma, privo dei suoi artigli meccanici e con il segreto inciso nella sua pelle completamente esposto. Era vulnerabile, sotto lo sguardo implacabile dell’unica persona che non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere la sua debolezza. Che non avrebbe dovuto conoscere il suo peccato.

Kuro si avvicinò, curioso come un uccellino a cui siano state gettate delle briciole: “Posso guardarlo più da vicino?”

Sarebbe bastato tenerlo a distanza con un _No_ , il ringhio del lupo ferito, che non vuole essere toccato da nessuno- non era Genichiro, a cui era impossibile sottrarsi, Kuro avrebbe capito-. Invece, si arrese: indicò il materasso con le dita della mano ancora viva, attese finché Kuro riuscì, dopo un paio di saltelli a vuoto, a issarsi sul lettino al suo fianco, quindi gli mostrò la schiena, sotto la luce biancastra della lampada medica.

“Oh” lo sentì mormorare, una nota limpida di ammirazione e stupore, che lo faceva sembrare proprio il ragazzino che il loro piccolo mondo crudele gli impediva di essere, “Lo ha fatto Hanbei?”

Annuì, e i capelli gli ricaddero lungo il collo, mentre si stendeva a cercare la posizione migliore per essere ammirato: l’intero clan Ashina era passato sotto l’ago di Hanbei, in quella bottega anonima di legno e carta da parati scrostata, impregnata di fumo vecchio e tinture chimiche. I creditori gliel’avevano incendiata due volte, e due volte l’Immortale era emerso illeso dalle fiamme, guadagnandosi quel nomignolo che detestava. La fama, invece, gliel’aveva data la disinvoltura con cui era capace di prendere le ambizioni e le paure degli yakuza e dar loro contorni, colori, sfumature, imprimendole sulla pelle come un auspicio o una condanna.

Ricordava ogni istante di ogni seduta che era stata necessaria per completare l’opera, intrappolato tra la stuoia sudicia e la punta dell’ago, il dolore dell’irezumi che marchiava la pelle, insinuando il colore come un veleno sottile, tirando fuori il demone che si annidava dentro il lupo. Una condanna, appunto.

“È uno Shura, vero?”

Kuro non l’aveva toccato- non era Genichiro, che affondava le unghie e si prendeva carne e anima senza chiedere il permesso-, eppure sussultò, come se quelle sue dite lievi e sempre fredde avessero davvero percorso i contorni della figura tatuata. Non poteva vederlo, sdraiato in quella posizione, però riusciva a immaginarselo, dopo averlo osservato giorni, in silenzio, da buon lupo paziente: il modo in cui sbatteva le palpebre più in fretta, quando l’ennesimo libro in cui aveva cacciato il naso attirava la sua attenzione; la curva delle sopracciglia che si faceva più rigida, nel momento in cui provava a decifrare un kanji complesso, che non aveva ancora imparato a scuola; il brontolio stizzito, un rimprovero a se stesso, quando richiudeva il libro senza aver trovato risposta a una delle innumerevoli domande che glielo avevano fatto aprire.

Non aveva dubbi che Kuro riuscisse a dare subito un nome alla sua oscurità. Per questo si era impegnato tanto a tenergliela nascosta: “Sì.”

“Una scelta interessante.”

Doveva essere colpa dell’antidolorifico che Emma gli aveva iniettato prima di rimuovere la protesi(*) per consegnarla allo Scultore, o forse era l’odore pungente di disinfettante che appesantiva l’aria a confonderlo, perché la voce incuriosita di Kuro, all’improvviso, era diventata il bisbiglio affamato di Genichiro. La notte in cui gli aveva strappato via i cerotti per mettere a nudo i colori vividi, ancora freschi della carezza appuntita dell’ago, per consumarli sotto le sue dita avide: “Speri di poterci distruggere tutti, un giorno, o lo temi, Lupo?”

“Shura significa _carneficina_. Questo è il destino che attende coloro che uccidono fino a rinnegare la propria umanità, per la brama di potere, fama, fortuna. Divorati da un fuoco che brucia incessantemente ed ebbri del sangue che hanno versato, finiscono per dimenticare la ragione per cui continuano a uccidere, e finiscono per farlo con gioia, come animali impazziti.”

Era di nuovo Kuro, adesso, la persona al suo fianco nella penombra della clinica. Stava citando parola per parola la definizione dal _Tour degli Yokai Giapponesi_ (**), il libro pieno di annotazioni, foglietti colorati e volantini di maid café usati come segnalibri che portava sempre nello zaino. Quando era appena arrivato alla tenuta degli Ashina, c’era stato un periodo in cui era impossibile farlo addormentare senza leggergli almeno una storia presa da quella vecchia enciclopedia illustrata. Aveva finito per impararla a memoria anche lui, e non aveva mai smesso di domandarsi perché la storia dello Shura fosse così diversa da quella che era stata raccontata a lui.

_Non poteva fidarsi._

_Non poteva fidarsi di quel grande uomo con la barba, che diceva di chiamarsi Gufo e che gli voleva dare una ciotola di riso tiepido._

_Aveva male allo stomaco dalla fame, e il riso sapeva proprio di buono, ma non poteva fidarsi._

_Quel grande uomo con la barba aveva guardato le persone morte sul pavimento e aveva fatto finta di niente, come se dormissero soltanto._

_Aveva detto di chiamarsi Gufo, lo aveva detto alla mamma vicino all’orecchio, come un segreto, ma lei non lo sentiva già più._

_Sulla mano dell’uomo che gli voleva dare una ciotola di riso tiepido c’era il sangue del papà._

_Sentiva ancora l’odore, non era buono, ed era più forte della fame._

_Era più forte della fame?_

_“Sbrigati a decidere, o me lo mangio da solo.”_

_Non aveva mai visto un Gufo vero, di quelli che volavano, con le piume. Qualcuno, la mamma, di sicuro la mamma, gli aveva raccontato che uscivano solo di notte, a prendere i topolini per mangiarseli tutti interi, e nei boschi si sentiva il loro brutto verso._

_La voce dell’uomo che si chiamava Gufo sembrava proprio un verso, anche se non erano in un bosco._

_Non voleva essere un topolino. Non poteva fidarsi. Ma aveva fame._

_“Lo so che lo vuoi, hai gli occhi di un animale randagio”: il Gufo aveva messo la ciotola sul pavimento, e adesso lo guardava. Guardava il topolino e aspettava: “Non mi piacciono i tuoi occhi. Sembrano quelli di un lupo.”_

_Se era un lupo, poteva prendersi il riso, e il Gufo non avrebbe potuto fargli niente._

_I lupi sono più forti dei gufi, non aspettano la notte per uscire, e quando hanno fame mangiano senza chiedere niente a nessuno._

_Non devono fidarsi, non hanno bisogno di fidarsi._

_Saltò verso la ciotola, e sentì gli artigli del Gufo tirargli i capelli, stringerlo contro la sua barba, addosso al suo corpo senza piume: “Non così in fretta, Lupo.”_

_Non doveva fidarsi. Doveva tenersi la fame. Non poteva vincere contro il Gufo._

_Lo guardò infilare gli artigli nella ciotola di riso, stava facendo una pallina, troppo piccola per il becco di un Gufo così grande: “Se adesso ti lasciassi mangiare come desideri, finiresti per ingozzarti, piccolo lupo con la pancia vuota.”_

_Voleva dirgli che non era vero, ma gli faceva troppo male lo stomaco per parlare, e la mamma gli aveva insegnato che non si dicono le bugie._

_Guardava la pallina tra gli artigli del Gufo, e il resto del mondo era tutto lì, in quei chicchi di riso tiepido che voleva e non poteva prendersi: “Se la vuoi, e lo so che la vuoi, ripeti le mie parole._ Il genitore è legge _.”_

Bugiardo.

_Lui era il Gufo, non il suo genitore. Per colpa sua, adesso i suoi genitori, mamma e papà, quelli veri, stavano in quella casa vuota, sdraiati in mezzo a tutto quel sangue, e non si sarebbero alzati più._

_C’era il sangue, sugli artigli del Gufo, sulla pallina di riso. E c’era il male allo stomaco, che non se ne sarebbe andato, se restava solo a guardare come un topolino spaventato: “Il… il genitore… è… legge.”_

_“Allora ce l’hai ancora, una lingua”: il Gufo rise, quel suo brutto verso si prendeva tutta l’aria che c’era, “_ Bisogna obbedire al volere del genitore. _Se vuoi restare con me, devi imparare il Codice di Ferro, rispettarlo e non tradirlo mai. Ripeti, adesso:_ Il padrone è legge _.”_

_Non gli interessava il suo stupido codice, qualsiasi cosa fosse, e non voleva obbedirgli. Però voleva il riso, lo voleva il suo stomaco vuoto, fino a farsi male: “Il… il padrone… è… legge.”_

_“Mi piacciono i lupacchiotti ben addestrati”: forse gli stava dicendo che era bravo, come avrebbe fatto la mamma, ma lei non gli faceva venire i brividi lungo la schiena, come quella volta che si era tuffato nell’acqua fredda dell’oceano, “_ Devi dare la vita per difendere il padrone e riportarlo indietro a qualsiasi costo. _Noi del clan Uzui viviamo per servire, in attesa del giorno in cui potremo esigere di essere serviti. Ripeti, se vuoi che ti porti con me, Lupo:_ La paura è legge _.”_

_No, era la fame a essere legge, perché la paura dei suoi artigli avrebbe anche potuto vincerla, ma la fame che lo costringeva a rimanere suo prigioniero, il suo topolino in trappola, per una pallina di riso, quella era proprio impossibile da battere: “La… la paura… è… legge.”_

_“_ Non c’è disonore nel perdere una battaglia, ma si deve esigere vendetta con ogni mezzo necessario. _Te la sei proprio meritata, Lupo”: rimase con la bocca aperta, mentre il Gufo infilava gli artigli tra i suoi denti, gli lasciava sulla lingua la pallina di riso tiepido e il sangue che era diventato secco._

_Masticò in fretta, anche se la mamma gli aveva sempre detto che solo i bambini maleducati lo fanno, sperando che lo stomaco gli facesse meno male. Quello che bastava per scappare via dal Gufo._

_Inghiottì il riso, prima di chiudere i denti- le zanne del lupo, non più affamato- sugli artigli del Gufo. Lo sentì urlare una parolaccia, di quelle che scappavano ogni tanto al papà, ma gli importava solo di liberarsi, provare a correre via, un topolino in salvo e un lupo di nuovo libero._

_Gli sembrava di essere scappato tanto lontano, ma era una bugia, di quelle a cui era troppo grande per credere ancora. Si ritrovò per terra, schiacciato dal peso del Gufo, gli artigli che gli stringevano il collo e gli toglievano il respiro, in trappola: “Non osare disobbedirmi mai più, Lupo. Hai sentito cosa dice il Codice, vero? Il genitore è legge, il padrone è legge, io sono legge, per te, adesso. E se mi tradisci di nuovo, diventerai un demone.”_

Bugiardo e cattivo.

_Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, se non fosse stato così difficile respirare, ma non era più così sicuro. Forse era stata proprio di un demone, la colpa di quello che era successo a mamma e papà, perché le persone non fanno quelle cose. Forse era stata colpa sua, era già un demone, e non se n’era nemmeno accorto?_

_“Questo è il destino di quelli che tradiscono il Codice, Lupo, diventare uno Shura, un demone della carneficina”: il verso del Gufo riempiva tutta quella poca aria rimasta, pesante come un sasso, “Non mangiano più riso, non bevono più acqua, non respirano più; solo il sangue delle loro vittime è in grado di saziarli, per questo lo desiderano continuamente. Hanno corna ricurve in cima alla testa e occhi incandescenti come lava, dalla loro bocca non escono più parole, ma ruggiti. La loro pelle marcisce e decade, bruciata da un fuoco incessante, che li divora e li priva della ragione. Sono solo le fiamme a costringerli a rimanere vivi, mentre distruggono tutto quello che incontrano sul loro cammino, e lo fanno sorridendo, perché è il loro unico sollievo. Il loro unico desiderio.”_

Non voglio diventare un demone!

_Lo aveva strillato, anche se non aveva più fiato, e le lacrime gli bruciavano gli occhi. Provò a tirarsi indietro, quando gli artigli del Gufo gli pulirono le guance umide, ma adesso aveva troppa paura. Non soltanto i topolini, anche i lupi possono avere paura._

_“E allora non tradirmi mai, Lupo.”_

“Lo credi veramente?”

Ancora una volta, tra le pareti spoglie della clinica, i farmaci di Emma e la sua mente tormentata si erano messi d’accordo per ingannarlo. Era certo di aver sentito la voce di suo padre, riemersa da un ricordo come i frammenti di un incubo al risveglio, invece era soltanto Kuro, con quel suo tono assorto, che riusciva sempre a riportarlo indietro, un lupo domato: “Credi veramente che qualcuno possa uccidere così tante persone da trasformarsi in un demone?”

Come al solito, non c’era una risposta semplice alla sua domanda, e lui non era bravo a spiegare le cose. Non era mai stato quello il suo compito, il motivo per cui gli era stato affidato.

Sapeva soltanto che un bambino affamato, una notte di molti anni prima, ci aveva creduto tanto da finire a chiamare _padre_ lo sconosciuto che poteva aver ucciso la sua famiglia. Sapeva anche che un giovane yakuza aveva scelto di farsi imprimere sulla pelle l’immagine di uno Shura, un monito di quello che sarebbe potuto diventare, il giorno in cui avesse smarrito la strada per inseguire solo l’odore del sangue. Infine, sapeva che il genitore e il padrone sono legge, che la paura è la legge più crudele di tutte, e che prima o poi sarebbe stato costretto a scegliere chi servire e chi tradire, e non si illudeva che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze.

Solo, sperava di poter restare un lupo e di non diventare un demone.

“Lo sai cosa credo io, Lupo?”: era abituato anche a quello, a Kuro che completava i loro discorsi al suo posto, quando si stancava di aspettare una risposta da un lupo taciturno, “Pensare che uccidere per divertimento faccia trasformare in demoni assolve da qualsiasi responsabilità gli uomini che lo fanno per davvero.”

Solo in quel momento, Kuro lo toccò, tra le scapole, dove scintillavano gli occhi ardenti dello Shura, e Lupo pregò di non cadere in pezzi sotto la carezza tenera di quelle dita sempre fredde: “Non ti permetterò di diventare un demone. Ti riporterò indietro, dal fuoco, dal sangue, dalla follia, non importa. Ci sarà sempre un mostro che cercherà di uscire dalla tua ombra e, ogni volta, io allungherò la mano per non farti cadere nell’abisso. Non ti lascerò andare, Lupo.”

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Probabilmente ci scriverò sopra qualcosa di più dettagliato, ma la protesi di Lupo deve essere pensata come una sorta di arto bionico, tipo gli Automail di Fullmetal Alchemist, per intenderci.
> 
> (**) _Il Tour degli Yokai Giapponesi_ è un libro illustrato, realmente esistente, del mangaka Shigeru Mizuki. Ho preferito una traduzione letterale del titolo originale rispetto a quella usata per l’edizione italiana ( _Enciclopedia dei Mostri Giapponesi_ ). Per quanto possiate cercare, non contiene una voce dedicata allo Shura, ovviamente.


End file.
